prisonbreakfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Michael Scofield
Michael Scofield – młodszy brat skazanego na śmierć Lincolna Burrowsa za zbrodnię, której ten nie popełnił. Mężczyzna stworzył skomplikowany plan dopracowany w każdym calu, aby uciec z bratem. W tym celu upozorował napad rabunkowy na bank, trafiając tym samym celowo do tego samego więzienia, co jego brat – Fox River. Biografia Na ratunek bratu Michael trafia do Fox River za napad na bank, jednak jego prawdziwym celem jest uratowanie Lincolna – swojego brata, który został skazany na karę śmierci za domniemane zabójstwo brata Pani Wiceprezydent USA. Michael ma na swoim ciele wytatuowane plany więzienia, które sam zaprojektował jako prezes firmy, która przebudowywała więzienie. W swojej celi poznaje Fernando Sucre, którego wciela w swój plan. Wiele razy plan Michaela komplikuje się, ale w końcu z więzienia ucieka ośmioro skazanych. Jednak samolot Abruzziego, którym mieli uciec, odlatuje bez nich i zmuszeni są uciekać piechotą. Ucieczka przed życiem Kiedy uciekinierzy rozdzielili się, bracia postanowili zdobyć pięć milionów dolarów ukrytych w Utah przez Charlesa Westmorelanda. Michael wspólnie z Sucre przechytrzają wszystkich i zagarniają całą sumę. Okazuje się jednak, że to T-Bag ma całą kwotę, więc bracia zaczynają go ścigać. Jednak ich tropem, jak i za pozostałymi uciekinierami podąża agent Alexander Mahone. Bracia w końcu odzyskują pieniądze i zastawiają pułapkę na Mahone'a w Panamie. Na wynajętej łodzi spotykają Sarę, która została uniewinniona. Opowiedziała też o tym, że Lincoln również został oczyszczony z zarzutów, a proces uniewinnienia Michaela trwa. Po dopłynięciu na brzeg dochodzi do strzelaniny, podczas której z rąk Sary ginie pracownik Firmy – Kim. Bracia wraz z doktor są ścigani, a gdy zostają złapani przez policję, Michael bierze całą winę na siebie i zostaje osadzony w panamskim więzieniu Sona. Podstępna Sona Przebywając w Sonie, Michael spotyka starych znajomych z Fox River: Bellicka, T-Baga oraz Mahone'a. Poznaje też całą prawdę o Sonie: jest rządzona przez Lechero, który organizuje walki jeden na jednego, w której ktoś musi umrzeć. Michael spotyka się z Lincolnem, który mówi mu, że Sara i LJ zostali porwani przez Firmę. Jedna z jej pracowników – Gretchen mówi Michaelowi, że jeżeli odnajdzie Jamesa Whistlera to Sara i LJ zostaną uwolnieni. Scofield odnajduje mężczyznę i organizuje ucieczkę. Wtajemnicza też w swój plan Lechero, Bellicka, T-Baga, Mahone'a, McGrady'ego. Ostatecznie uciekają tylko Michael, Whistler, McGrady i Mahone, gdyż pozostali zostali złapani. Dzięki pomocy Sucre, Sofii, Lincolna i ojca McGrady'ego uciekinierzy wydostają się z Panamy. Ostatnie działanie James Whistler podczas spotkania z Mahone'em i Scofieldem, wyjaśnia im znaczenie przedmiotu. Jest on bowiem jednym z sześciu kluczy do głównego komputera Firmy, a encyklopedia ptaków, którą Whistler zgubił w Panamie, zawierała informacje jak się do niego dostać. Chwilę po tym, jak Scofield poznaje ogromną wartość dysku, spotkanie przerywa Wyatt, zabójca Firmy, który zabija Whistlera. Michael i Alex uciekają. Tego samego dnia Michael zostaje aresztowany i przetransportowany przez agentów federalnych do biura Dona Selfa, pracownika wywiadu, który jest na tropie Firmy. Wyjaśnia Michaelowi szczegóły planowanej operacji przechwycenia urządzenia S.C.Y.L.L.A. Pomaga Scofieldowi zebrać drużynę złożoną z jego starych kumpli, po czym ruszają do akcji. Po zdobyciu wszystkich sześciu kluczy bohaterowie wdzierają się do siedziby Firmy, by wykraść dysk. Dzięki porwaniu córki głównego przeciwnika, generała Jonathana Krantza, udaje im się wydostać z otoczonej przez armię uzbrojonych agentów i systemy alarmowe fortecy Firmy. Generał wysyła za nimi swoich ludzi, by odzyskali jego własność. Tuż po tym, jak S.C.Y.L.L.A. trafia do agenta Selfa, okazuje się, że był on zdrajcą, który wystawił do wiatru całą ekipę i planuje samodzielnie sprzedać dysk. Do wyścigu o wielomilionowy zysk rusza także Gretchen, której znudziła się rola agentki Firmy. Ścigani przez policję, FBI i zabójców Firmy zbiegowie postanawiają odzyskać urządzenie i przekazać je władzom w zamian za uniewinnienie. Wtedy dochodzi do konfliktu między braćmi. Scofield zamierza zniszczyć Scyllę, natomiast Lincoln chce oddać ją generałowi, by nie ścigał więcej nikogo z ich bliskich. Rodzi się między nimi zacięta rywalizacja. Wkrótce Burrows, Self, T-Bag i Gretchen łączą siły przeciwko nowemu przeciwnikowi, jakim jest Christina Rose Scofield, matka Michaela. Jak się okazuje, poświęciła swoją rodzinę, by rozwijać karierę jako naukowiec Firmy. To ona stworzyła fundamenty programu S.C.Y.L.L.A. będącego nowoczesnym projektem broni opartej na energii słonecznej. Michael dostaje od matki propozycję współpracy, jednak Scofield nie chce angażować się w przedsięwzięcie rozpętania globalnej wojny, by móc otrzymywać profity ze Scylli. Przed wywołaniem wojny między Indiami a Chinami, próbuje zatrzymać Christinę nawet sam generał Krantz. Wkrótce udaje się podłożyć bombę w kwaterze pani Scofield i bracia wchodzą w posiadanie dysku. Przed śmiercią Christina wyjawia im, że nie są biologicznymi braćmi i tylko Michael jest jej synem. Mimo to obaj nadal trzymają się razem. Wkrótce potem zostają schwytani przez agentów Firmy. Bracia zostają przewiezieni do apartamentu generała, który jest zdesperowany. Policja i kontrwywiad depczą mu po piętach, wielu ludzi zamierza go zabić, jego kierownictwo sprowadziło Firmę do roli organizacji terrorystycznej, więc żąda od Michaela zwrócenia Scylli. W ostatniej chwili odbijają ich stamtąd Sucre i Franklin. Skontaktował się z nimi były agent Paul Kellerman, który załatwił ułaskawienie w zamian za dostarczenie Scylli. Po ich interwencji generał zostaje aresztowany i skazany na śmierć, Christina ginie postrzelona przez Sarę, S.C.Y.L.L.A. trafia w ręce ludzi z Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ. Po wszystkim Kellerman zostaje kongresmanem, a sparaliżowany Self zostaje przewieziony do specjalnego ośrodka. Lincoln Burrows wraca do Panamy, gdzie wraz z Sofią i LJ-em prowadzą wypożyczalnie sprzętów wodnych. Mahone, Sucre i Franklin prowadzą wreszcie normalne życie. Michael Scofield ginie tragicznie, ratując Sarę. Cztery lata później wszyscy spotykają się w Panamie na grobie Michaela. Występy Skazany na śmierć # Pilot # Allen # Cell Test # Cute Poison # English, Fitz or Percy # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 1 # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 2 # The Old Head # Tweener # Sleight of Hand # And Then There Were 7 # Odd Man Out # End of the Tunnel # The Rat # By the Skin and the Teeth # Brother's Keeper # J-Cat # Bluff # The Key # Tonight # Go # Flight # Manhunt # Otis # Scan # First Down # Map 1213 # Subdivision # Buried # Dead Fall # Unearthed # Rendezvous # Bolshoi Booze # Disconnect # The Killing Box # John Doe # The Message # Chicago # Bad Blood # Wash # Sweet Caroline # Panama # Fin Del Camino # Sona # Orientación # Fire/Water # Call Waiting # Good Fences # Interference # Photo Finish # Vamonos # Bang and Burn # Boxed In # Dirt Nap # Under and Out # Hell or High Water # The Art of the Deal # Scylla # Breaking and Entering # Shut down # Eagles and Angels # Safe and Sound # Blow Out # Five The Hard Way # The Price # Greatness Achieved # The Legend # Quiet Riot # Selfless # Deal or No Deal # Just Business # Going Under # The Sunshine State # The Mother Lode # VS. # S.O.B. # Cowboys, Indians # Rate of Exchange # Killing Your Number # The Old Ball and Chain # Free Ciekawostki * Wykonanie tatuaży Michaela trwało by około 200 godzin, a koszt tej usługi kształtuje się pomiędzy 15000 a 20000 dolarów. * Michael Scofield w więzieniu ma przezwisko „Fish”, gdyż jego pierwsza rola Wentwortha Millera była w serialu „Buffy: Postrach wampirów” w odcinku „Go Fish”. Grał tam Gage'a Pertronzi'ego, który zamienił się w rybę. * Wielokrotnie można dostrzec niedociągnięcia polegające na zniknięciu tatuaży mężczyzny: ** Podczas buntu w więzieniu w „Allen”, gdy Michael wypycha Sarę przez drzwi na zewnątrz budynku, snajperzy zaczynają ostrzeliwać pomieszczenie, Michael pada na ziemię i czołgając się usiłuje wydostać się z pokoju. W jednym z ujęć widać, jak spód jego bluzy podwija się nieznacznie do góry i w tym samym momencie dostrzec można, że pod bluzą nie ma żadnych tatuaży. ** Na początko odcinka „Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 2”, gdy Michael pochyla się nad zlewem w swej celi, zauważyć można, że na swoim ciele nie ma żadnych tatuaży. Zobacz też * Galeria en:Michael Scofield Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi